Le bonheur est au bout du chemin
by altana
Summary: Teyla sauve une inconnue d’un vaisseau ruche.


Auteur : Altana

Titre : Le bonheur est au bout du chemin

Résumé : Teyla sauve une inconnue d'un vaisseau ruche.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Situation : HS, fic centrée sur Teyla et une inconnue, un peu de Sheyla aussi

Bonne lecture.

Une jeune fille courait à travers les bois. Elle entendait un dard s'approcher d'elle. Elle vit des choses monstrueuses bouger dans les bois. Elle ne devait pas se retourner. Trop tard, elle fut capturée par le rayon du dard.

Teyla se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait la troisième nuit qu'elle faisait le même rêve. Pourquoi toujours rêver de wraiths et de cette jeune fille ? Il lui était devenu insupportable d'avoir des pensées à propos de ces wraiths. Elle se rendormit en essayant d'être sereine.

La jeune fille était dans un vaisseau ruche. Elle était toute seule dans la cellule. Elle voulait s'enfuir de cet immonde endroit. Ce qui l'étonnait, ce que ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas venus la chercher après l'avoir capturé. Elle réfléchissait ensuite à la possible utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Elle pourrait manipuler un wraith ou envoyer un message télépathique. Elle choisit la première option. Cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Teyla se réveilla encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle fallait qu'elle en parle. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle se leva et constata que c'était toujours la nuit sur Atlantis. Elle ne voulait pas redormir pour l'instant. Elle décida donc de se promener un petit peu, histoire de se changer les idées.

Le wraith se ramena près de la cellule de la prisonnière. Cette dernière lui ordonna d'ouvrir sa cellule. Il obéit sans broncher.

Teyla regarda les étoiles sur le balcon qui était tout proche de la salle de contrôles. Qui avait cru un jour qu'elle vivrait sur Atlantis. Son rêve était que les wraiths disparaîtraient enfin et que son peuple ne soit plus obligé de se cacher. Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité vers les alentours de la cité. C'était un peuple assez évolué mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences agricultrices des Athosiens. Elle se demanda qui était cette jeune fille. Elle semblait la connaître. Peut-être essayait-elle d'envoyer un message pour que les Atlantes aillent la secourir. La jeune Athosienne n'en était pas sûre. Dès que le médecin chef d'Atlantis sera réveillé, elle irait lui parler de ces rêves à répétition. Les étoiles de la nuit brillaient de milles éclats ; la jeune femme les regarda attentivement et étant fixée sur les étoiles, elle fit un rêve éveillé.

La prisonnière décida enfin de passer à l'action. Elle appela télépathiquement un wraith. Ce dernier arriva enfin pour ouvrir sa cellule. La jeune femme étant entraînée aux arts martiaux, assomma son ennemi et sortit de la cellule. Elle avait aussi fouillé dans la mémoire du wraith dans le but de s'enfuir du vaisseau ruche.

Teyla replongea enfin dans la réalité. C'était le matin. Le docteur Weir la regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Teyla, vous êtes là ?

-Je suis bien là.

-Vous étiez absente depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis la nuit, je crois.

-Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui, enfin je crois.

-Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir, je serais dans mon bureau.

-Merci.

Teyla n'avait aucune envie d'en parler au docteur Weir bien qu'elle avait des gènes wraiths. Elisabeth aurait pu croire que inconsciemment, Teyla aurait pu appeler les wraiths. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune Athosienne décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui en est de ces maudits rêves.

Carson l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle puisse avoir accès aux bases de données wraiths la plus proche. Il n'y avait pas signe de vie de l'inconnue à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces rêves soient peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Et pourtant le médecin était aussi inquiet que Weir. La jeune femme voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et le seul moyen de le savoir était de rendre sur ce vaisseau ruche où était prisonnière l'inconnue de ses rêves.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait prévenir personne de ses projets. Elle décida de passer par l'armurie pour prendre un P-90 et ensuite elle irait prendre un jumper.

L'alarme de la cité se déclencha car Teyla avait ouvert la porte sans autorisation. Un des techniciens avait programmé la cité pour prévenir les sorties sans autorisation. Le Jumper s'engouffra dans la porte et Weir la vit partir sans rien faire.

L'Athosienne avait atterri dans un quadrant de la galaxie de Pégase qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle vit enfin un vaisseau ruche. Est-ce que c'était vraiment celui-là ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle penser pouvoir établir un lien télépathique avec la jeune prisonnière pour la localiser et ensuite la faire sortir en douce du vaisseau wraith.

Elle plaça le jumper en mode furtif près du vaisseau. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour y entrer ? Elle eut une idée. Elle positionna le petit vaisseau près d'une soute et comme il était ouvert, elle en profita pour rentrer. Teyla vit des wraiths s'affairer autour de leurs dards. Ils allaient sans doute chasser. Elle attendait que les wraiths soient partis pour sortir du vaisseau et partir à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Elle attendit quelques heures. Les ennemis étaient enfin partis. Elle sortit du Jumper garé dans un coin de la soute. Elle ne connaissait pas le vaisseau ruche et elle devait tâtonner son chemin. Elle crut à un moment qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin. Et comme par hasard, elle rencontra la jeune prisonnière. Cette dernière avait vraiment quelque chose de familier.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Venez avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je suis venue vous chercher.

-Me chercher, vraiment ? Comment je peux être sûre que vous n'êtes pas une illusion créée par les wraiths ?

-Les wraiths ne sont pas assez évolués pour créer une telle illusion qui sait parler en plus.

-Soit.

-Venez avec moi. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici.

La prisonnière suivit donc sa sauveteuse jusqu'au Jumper. Elle fut étonnée qu'elle sache piloter ce vaisseau – dans cette fic, Teyla a subi une thérapie génique pour pouvoir piloter des Jumper – la prisonnière n'avait pas dévoilée son identité.

Teyla sortit le Jumper du vaisseau ruche sans que les wraiths s'en aperçoivent. Elle repéra la Porte par laquelle elle était passée tout à l'heure. Elle entra ensuite les coordonnées de la cité.

Le docteur Weir avait reçu l'Athosienne dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas contente du tout à cause de la sortie non autorisée et sur la fait que les wraiths auraient pu découvrir la cité. Par contre, elle félicita sur le sauvetage de l'inconnue. Elisabeth allait l'interroger un plus tard lorsque Carson aurait fini ses examens de routine.

Teyla rentra dans l'infirmerie pour enfin parler de ces rêves qui avaient conduit au sauvetage. Carson l'écouta et ne fut pas trop surpris par la révélation de la jeune femme. Le médecin chef admit une hypothèse sur ces rêves : l'inconnue et elle étaient reliées par un lien télépathique inconscient. La jeune femme voulait s'en débarrasser pour avoir des nuits sereines. Beckett se demanda si elle devait en parler au docteur Heightmeyer pour qu'elle soit un peu soulagée par le lien. La jeune inconnue dormait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'athosienne demanda à Carson pourquoi elle restait là. Il lui répondit qu'il l'avait mis en observation pour sa sécurité. Il rajouta aussi que Weir irait l'interroger un peu plus tard.

La jeune inconnue se réveilla enfin. Elisabeth était arrivée depuis quelques minutes et Teyla avait décidé de rester à l'infirmerie au chevet de l'inconnue.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda Weir.

-Je m'appelle Vina.

-Savez-vous quelque chose des wraiths ?

-Ce sont que des voleurs de vie. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de votre cellule ? demanda Teyla.

-Je possède certains pouvoirs pour manipuler à ma guise les wraiths et envoyer des messages télépathiques.

-Nous avons en commun un lien télépathique inconscient. Savez-vous le défaire ?

-Je ne vois pas comment faire. Je suis désolé…

-Teyla.

-Je suis la dernière d'un peuple assez ancien qui a eu des gènes wraiths.

-Et vous n'êtes pas la seule à en avoir de ces gènes wraiths.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui.

Weir demanda à Vina si elle voulait s'installer à Atlantis. Elle ne refusa pas. Teyla la conduisit à ses quartiers qui étaient assez proches de ceux de l'athosienne. Vina s'installa. Elle ouvrit les armoires et vit une magnifique garde-robe athosienne. Teyla avait voulu qu'elle se sente comme une athosienne. C'était réussi.

Elles dormirent en même temps. Le lien ne s'était pas manifesté mais Vina en profita pour prendre le contrôle de Teyla à distance. Elle fit rendre l'athosienne dans les quartiers de Sheppard. Vina avait des projets pour eux. Elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle avait lu dans leurs esprits ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais dévoilés à cause du docteur Weir qui avait aussi des sentiments pour John. Cette nuit allait être magique pour Teyla et John.

Le lendemain matin, Teyla se réveilla dans les bras d'un bel homme. Cet homme était le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse puis courut vers ses quartiers. Elle ne souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé. Elle alla frapper à sa voisine pour demander des explications. Vina lui expliqua qu'elle avait refoulé des sentiments au plus profond d'elle et ce qui justifia ce qui s'était passé. L'Athosienne lui expliqua avec colère qu'elle avait seulement des relations professionnelles avec John et si elle s'était vraiment mise avec le militaire, elle aurait mis en danger la cité. L'Athosienne ne sentit guère bien. Elle sortit des quartiers de Vina pour aller aux toilettes. Elle avait vomi. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Elle décida finalement de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Le médecin lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Vina l'avait trahi mais pour son bien. L'Athosienne décida de garder l'enfant et de ne pas en parler au père. Elle demanda aussi à Carson de garder le secret. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Weir. Elle demanda un congé illimité à partir cet instant. Elisabeth lui demanda pourquoi. Elle répondit que c'était pour s'occuper de son peuple. Weir ne se posa pas de question et lui accorda le congé.

Teyla avait mis enfin son enfant au monde. C'était une petite fille. Elle décida de l'appeler Véina. La petite fille grandit sans se soucier de savoir qui était son père jusqu'au jour où John vint voir les Athosiens sur le continent. La fillette resta bouche bée devant la déclaration de sa mère. Sheppard prit dans un bras sa fille et prit la main de l'Athosienne. Ils rentraient sur Atlantis pour une nouvelle vie.

THE END

Des feed-back ?


End file.
